Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each disclose a technique for communication using visible light. Patent Literatures 1 and 2 each disclose a communication technique used by a video display device such as a display and a projector when superimposing communication information in the form of visible light onto a normal video to be displayed, and displaying the video with the communication information.